Mushy
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Short White Rose valentines fic


She fiddled with the construction paper strewn around her, pausing to glance at the violently bright assortment of reds,pinks and whites before looking over at the crumpled failed pile to her right.

Ruby Rose sighed, slumping against the table dramatically. This was so much harder than she thought it would be.

She opted to buy a gift for her and Weiss's first valentines together but to make the card to go with it.

She was regretting it with every second that passed and her crumple mistake pile grew till it was spilling from her isolated table in the corner of Beacon's library.

"Ugh" The red cloaked girl groaned, her head plopping against the table with a hard_ thunk_.

Why was this so hard? Finding the right words to say? It had been easier confessing her feelings the first time...well maybe not but this was still difficult!

Her first attempt after reading it over had been so overly mushy and sentimental it had made even her cringe and while Weiss wasn't as harsh to her as she had once been she knew that presenting the heiress with such a card would be testing the limits of Weiss's tolerance for her girlfriends often over the top affections.

She crumpled it up tossing it onto the table over the next couple of hours countless others joined it, creating a vomit-esq pile of pinks reds and whites.

The young huntress drug her hands through her black and red locks, exasperated.

"I love you" Being the only words written on her latest attempt. She wracked her brain for the words she knew were there, she just couldn't find them.

She glanced over at the little red wood box that held her gift. At this point she was beginning to have serious doubts about that as well.

The white haired heiress hadn't voiced any nice sentiments about the holiday but Ruby had waved it away at the time, thinking Weiss to just being her usual grumpy self but the more issues she had with this simple card the more doubts seized her.

"What if she really hates Valentine's day...She wont want my gift…" The teen slumped against the table with a grumbling sigh.

The day had started off so wonderfully too, she grumbled to herself with a sigh. She opened up her bag and swiped all the failed valentine attempts into her bag and set the red wood box in the bag gently before zipping it up and hoisting it onto her shoulders with a sigh.

Maybe she could ask Yang or Blake what they thought..

Their shared dorm room was empty when she got back. Weiss had a class still, Yang was probably in the gym and she had no idea where Blake was. She set her bag on her and Weiss's shared desk before making her way to the gym.

Yang was exactly where she figured she'd be hopping around on the balls of her feet, beating the snot out of the heavy duty punching bag.

"Hey, Yang." She called with a wave. The golden haired fighter glanced over and grinned.

"Hey lil sis. Looking for a spar?" She held up her wrapped fists. Ruby held her hands up, hoping to ward off the older girl.

"Maybe later." She smiled uneasily.

"What's up then?" Yang asked wiping the sweat from her brow as she gave Ruby her full attention.

"I..i got Weiss a gift for Valentines day but now i'm not sure i want to give it to her…" She mumbled looking down at her boots.

"What, why not?" She looked at her sister curiously.

"I just…i dunno..i can't think of anything to write on the card either." She gave a tired shrug.

"Well first thing you'll need is a pear." She told her team leader with a serious face.

"A...a pear?" Ruby asked cautiously. Yang nodded

"Yeah give her the pear with your card and just write 'We make a great pear.' get it?" Her sister grinned widely. The red and black haired girl slapped her palm against her forehead.

"I'm serious, Yang!" She cried.

"I' am to. Want to see what i got Blake?" She asked with a grin. Ruby didn't have time to answer as the blonde walked over to her bag and pulled out an open envelope and turned the card to face Ruby who couldn't help but smack herself in the face again.

It was a light pink card with a large cat on the front.

'_You're PURR-fect for me, Happy Valentines Day'_

"Awesome, right?" The blonde woman grinned proudly.

"It's...something..Yang." She gave the blonde an uneasy smile.

"I think i might ask around a little before i make a decision." She said scratching the back of her head with a frown. Yang glanced at her as she slipped the card back into its envelope and into her bag. She wrapped an arm around the younger girls shoulders.

"Don't sweat it little sis. Princess can be a little icy sometimes. but she always melts for you." She grinned and winked.

"Ugh…" Ruby groaned as she left the gym followed by Yang's laughter.

* * *

Weiss sighed in relief as she walked into the girls shared dorm room. and set her bag down on her bed.

She still had some studying to do before she could really rest. A quick glance around the room told her she was alone, which was strange. Yang was often gone as was Blake but Ruby was usually there to greet her with an enthusiastic screech of her name and flying tackle hug.

She noticed her partners bag sitting on their desk, which meant Ruby had come back but left again, probably for a snack. She let out a small giggle at the mental image of Ruby digging through the shared dormitory kitchen for a fix of sweets.

She sat down at the desk after grabbing her school work looking for her notes from her Grimm anatomy class before remembering that she'd lent them to her girlfriend, who'd been napping during the lecture.

She unzipped their leaders bag and grabbed her binder, but with it came several pieces of balled up construction paper, some pink and some red. Weiss blinked curiously before picking up one of the crumpled red balls and smoothing it out.

Her eyes darted across the page reading the scribbled words in Ruby's obvious scrawl. Her cheeks pinked turning a darker red with ever crumpled paper she picked up.

* * *

Ruby grumbled to herself as she walked back to the room. Yang was no help at all, though she figured she wouldn't be,

"Hello, Ruby."

She looked up to find Pyrrha standing in the hall outside team JNPR's room.

"Hey, Pyrrha." She smiled at the older girl. "What are you doing, standing in the hall?" She wondered.

"Jaune and i have an assignment to work on in the library, im waiting for him to change." She smiled. Ruby nodded thoughtful for a second.

"Can i ask you something?" She looked up at the tall red head. Pyrrha blinked but nodded.

"I..got a gift for Weiss for Valentines but i can't think of anything to put on the card...nothing i write is..right." She threw up her hands, silver eyes trained on the toes of her boots for the 100th time that day it seemed.

"Hmm, well that is a problem...have you asked your sister?"

"Yes…" Ruby's cheeks puffed up in annoyance. "Yang was no help at all."

"I see." The spearess said with a small smile. "Just be honest, Ruby. Tell her what your feeling. It can't be wrong if it's the truth after all." She gave the shorter girls shoulder a pat as the door to team JNPR's room opened and Jaune stepped out.

"Ready, Pyrrha. Oh, hey, Ruby." He smiled.

"Hi Jaune." She nodded back.

"Good luck, Ruby." Pyrrha smiled at her before she and Jaune walked off down the hall.

Ruby crossed her arms, thinking.

The truth. What was the truth exactly?

The truth was that being around the white haired heiress made her stomach do flips and caused her heart to race. She wanted to do everything right for Weiss, make it obvious how much she cared. Now all she had to do was put that sentiment to paper.

She nodded to herself before opening the door to her teams room.

Weiss jumped as her partner walked in and looked right at her.

"Hey Wei…" She stopped.

Weiss was sitting at their desk with Ruby's bag open next to along wit6h a pile of uncrumpled valentine attempts, a red one still clutched in her hand as she stared back at her team leader, caught red handed.

Ruby's face turned crimson.

"Wha..what are you doing?" He voice pitched upwards.

Weiss dropped the paper face turning bright at being caught snooping. the first had been an accident but the 20 or so after had been quite deliberate.

"I...what are these?" She asked. Her tone came out much harsher than she intended and she inwardly cringed at the way Ruby's face fell.

Ruby surged forward, sending rose petals scattering as she frantically grabbed her bag and the papers before disappearing back out the door.

"Wait, Ruby!" Weiss jumped out of the desk chair where she'd been frozen before running out the door after her partner.

Using her semblance Ruby easily outran Weiss, escaping outside. She got as far as the park before her energy ran out. She stumbled over to the nearest bench, clutching her bag to her chest, her eyes starting to water.

The angry tone of Weiss's voice echoed in her ears.

Ruby sniffed. Was Weiss upset by how awful her valentines were or the fact that Ruby had even bother with the ridiculous holiday.

She looked down in the bag and found the red wood box still sitting where she had left it, in an inner pocket of her bag.

She sat there for several minutes before the familar quick clicking of running heels reached her ears. When they got closer they slowed down till the soft clicking was right in front of her. She peeked up from under her bangs.

Weiss was looking down at her with a worried expression that made the scythe wielders stomach twist.

Weiss sat silently on the bench next to her partner.

"Ruby..." She started gently.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." The younger girl jumped in before anything else could be said.

Weiss startled.

""y..you're sorry? Ruby, i should be be the one...apologizing..." She managed to bite out, swallowing her enormous pride.

"It's ok...these were awful..." Ruby fiddled with one of the smoothed out valentines. "I'm surprised all the mushiness didn't make you sick to your stomach." She gave a small laugh.

"They were completely over the top." Weiss agreed. Ruby hunkered down, shoulders up to her ears.

"They screamed 'Ruby Rose'."

Ruby glanced up to find a small smile on her partners usually frowning face. Quickly deciding, Ruby reached into her bag and pulled out the red wood box, presenting it to the other girl.

"The car was supposed to go with this." She mumbled quietly as Weiss took the box from her hands, curiously.

There was a few beats of silence before Ruby looked up to find Weiss staring into the open box.

The gift hadn't been cheap that was for sure, but Ruby had doubts. Weiss came from money. Every Lien Ruby had ever saved in her life couldn't add up enough to buy Weiss something she couldn't buy for herself 10x over.

But the look on Weiss's face gave the youngest member of team RWBY hope.

Inside the box was a necklace.

A braided silver chain with a silver heart shaped pendant. The metal twisted in a way that made had one section lapping over the other. one side inlaid with a line of small but bright diamonds, the other of similar design but rather than diamonds, rubies were se into the shining metal.

"Weiss, Are you crying?" She couldn't help but smile as she looked at the teary eyed heiress.

Weiss jolted, looking up from the box at her girlfriends silver eyes.

"Sh..shut up ,you dolt." She stuttered. "I just...have something in my eye." She huffed.

"Right." She drew the word out knowingly. She paused watching Weiss look back down at the piece of jewelry. She could be misreading the situation.

"Do you like it?" She asked uncertainly.

The heiress looked up, shocked before a small smile worked it's way onto her lips as she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the younger girls shoulders, her chin resting comfortably in the junction of Ruby's neck and shoulder.

"I love it, Ruby." She assured squeezing he younger girl. Ruby smiled to herself as she hugged back.

So her valentines had been overly sentimental and mushy. That was just the way Weiss made her feel, all mushy and sentimental.

It couldn't be wrong, it was the truth.


End file.
